This invention relates in general to a non-human animal feed gel and, more particularly, to animal feed gels containing fiber, having good palatability for a variety of animals such as orangutans and other non-human primates. In another aspect, the invention relates to animal feed gels containing high levels, e.g., 15 weight percent or more based on the weight of the gel, of fiber.
The many and varied zoological gardens of the world are responsible for the breeding and care of a wide assortment of animals. The feeding of these animals is a major expense in the operation of these gardens, and it can often prove to be a logistical challenge. Depending upon the type, size and number of animals, insuring that each receives a properly balanced diet in a timely and efficient manner requires careful planning, reliable food sources, trained personnel and, not infrequently, good fortune.
In an effort to diminish the problems associated with the feeding of such animals, the operators of these gardens and similar establishments, e.g., breeding farms, entertainment facilities, etc., continuously search for manufactured feeds to replace natural feeds. Manufactured feeds are generally less expensive, available in bulk quantities, generally easier to transport and store, less fungible, and often easier to tailor with respect to nutritional content than natural feeds.
Fiber is an important part of a properly balanced diet for many animals. While some sources of fiber may have some nutritional value for some animals, the primary function of fiber is as a digestive aid. Fiber adds bulk to the stool; it hastens passage of fecal material through the digestive tract; and it promotes regular bowel movements. Moreover, food stuffs containing relatively high or large amounts of fiber, e.g., 15 weight percent or more, are typically bulky with a low caloric content. Such foods will often sate the appetite of the animal, and thus make it less likely to overeat.
As here used, fiber is a plant product, typically at least one of cellulose, hemicellulose, pectin, gum, mucilage and lignin. It is either water-soluble or water-insoluble, and the amount of it in any given food stuff can be measured by any one of a number of well known methods (e.g., acid detergent fiber, neutral detergent fiber, amylase-neutral detergent fiber, etc.). The method of choice for purposes of this invention is neutral detergent fiber, and it is determined according to the procedure of Goering, H. K. and Van Soest, P. J., 1970, Forage Fiber Analysis, Agricultural Handbook No. 379, Agricultural Research Service, U.S. Department of Agriculture, Washington, D.C.
Introducing sufficient fiber into the diet of a kept animal can be problematic. Simply providing the animal with a manufactured, high fiber food product is not enough; the animal must be induced to eat it. Typically, animals find high fiber products unpalatable because the products are dry, e.g., contain less than about 10 weight percent water. The products are dry because, among other reasons, the products are usually made by extrusion or pelletization. Moreover, such dry products are often prone to crumbling during transportation and/or feeding, and many such products lack adequate palatability.
To resolve these problems, at least partially if not fully, the manufactured high fiber food products should mimic the natural foods of the target animal. This requires, among other things, a sufficient moisture level and familiar taste and texture.
The gel products of this invention are prepared from a gelling agent, an added-fiber source, and water. Preferably, the animal feed gels further comprise a palatability agent such as honey, bananas, natural and artificial flavorings, and natural and artificial sweeteners. Optionally, the animal feed gels comprise nutritionally valuable ingredients such as proteins, oils, fats, vitamins, minerals, antioxidants, and the like.
The natural foods consumed by animals often inherently contain certain amounts of fiber. However, the amounts of such fiber in these foods can be insufficient in maintaining the desired health of the animal. Therefore, the invention provides a manufactured feed, in the form of a firm, flexible gel, that contains xe2x80x9cadded-fiberxe2x80x9d, i.e., fiber over and above that present in the gel that is attributable to other gel components. In other words, xe2x80x9cadded-fiberxe2x80x9d means fiber that derives from a gel component whose principal purpose in the gel is to provide a source of fiber to the animal, as opposed to fiber that derives from a gel component whose principal purpose is to provide another function, e.g., a gum to set the gel, or a fruit to enhance the palatability of the gel, etc. For example, in a gel of this invention comprising a gum, banana (as a palatability agent), water and ground corn cobs, the added-fiber is that derived from the ground corn cobs since each of the other ingredients serve a different primary purpose. In some gels, virtually all, if not all, of the fiber present is added-fiber, e.g., a gel comprising water, gum, ground corn cobs and an artificial sweetener.
In one aspect, the invention provides a firm, flexible, high fiber feed gel for animals. The gel comprises, by weight percent based upon the weight of the gel, between about 0.3 and about 18 percent of a gelling agent, at least about 15 percent neutral detergent fiber at 75 percent moisture content (which corresponds to about 20 percent neutral detergent fiber on a 100 percent dry matter basis), and water. xe2x80x9cAt 75 percent moisture contentxe2x80x9d means that the neutral detergent fiber content of the gel is measured on a gel comprising 75 weight percent water. If the gel comprises a different percentage of water (more or less), then for purposes of this invention the fiber and/or added-fiber content of the gel is measured using the standard neutral detergent technique and that measurement is subsequently adjusted to a 75 weight percent water basis. Sources of fiber include both natural and manufactured foods. Optional ingredients include one or more palatability agents, proteins, starches, vitamins, minerals, fats and oils, and the like.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method of preparing a firm, flexible feed gel. Specifically, the method comprises: (i) providing a gelling agent, a source of added-fiber, and water; (ii) blending the gelling agent and added-fiber to form a mixture; (iii) combining the water and the mixture to form a homogeneous mass; (iv) transferring the homogeneous mass into a mold; and (v) cooling the homogeneous mass to form the firm, flexible feed gel.
The method can further comprise grinding the added-fiber source, enriching the gel by adding vitamins and/or minerals, and pouring the homogeneous mass into molds prior to cooling. The molds generally comprise cardboard boxes each lined with a plastic bag. Also, the method can comprise heating the water or mixture to aid the gelling agent in dissolving and the homogenous mass to help set the gel. In some embodiments, the gel is frozen in a single solid block or frozen after being poured into single-serving size molds. Further, the method can comprise stabilizing the gel. Stabilizing is defined as inhibiting microbial growth by adding a preservative to the gel.
In one embodiment of the invention, the method includes reducing the gel to a powder using any conventional dehydration technology. When ready for use, the powder is mixed with sufficient water (i.e., rehydrated) under appropriate conditions to form a firm, flexible gel.
Despite the above acts being outlined in a step-by-step sequence, the completion of the steps in a particular sequential order is not mandatory. For example, the gelling agent can be dissolved in water prior to the addition of the added-fiber source.
Gels that comprise about 15 or more percent by weight of neutral detergent fiber, based on the weight of the gel measured at 75 percent moisture content, are, for purposes of this invention, xe2x80x9chigh fiberxe2x80x9d gels. This corresponds to about 20 weight percent neutral detergent fiber on a 100 percent dry matter basis.